


Jefe

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Oumagadoki Doubutsuen
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se distanció del grupo encaminándose a la oficina, sin tener en claro los motivos ni qué le iba a decir una vez que estuviese frente a él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jefe

Se distanció del grupo encaminándose a la oficina sin tener en claro los motivos ni qué le iba a decir una vez que estuviera frente a él. La puerta se encontraba entre abierta y por ella se oía un espantoso chillido, como el de alguien raspando un vidrio. La curiosidad lo llevó a tomar la decisión de espiar sin darse a conocer, pero antes de poder asomar el hocico, Shiina abrió la puerta de imprevisto inquiriéndole de malos modos.

  
—¡¿Qué demonios? —El león dio la vuelta, plantando un gesto de pocos amigos—¡¿Qué querías, Shishido?  
—Nada. —Frunció la frente, sencillamente lo había visto marcharse así, con ese semblante extraño; es que de un arrebato eufórico de felicidad por recuperar una de sus manos humanas, lo había notado circunspecto. No lo conocía lo suficiente para asegurar algo al respecto, pero sentía que mínimamente debía preocuparse por aquel que le salvó la vida. Aunque Shishido en su orgullo jamás reconocería preocupación hacia ese individuo.  
—Entonces ve a trabajar —impuso el director—, que estamos así por tu culpa.  
—¡Ya te dije, imbécil, que no eres mi jefe! —vociferó de espaldas, yéndose con tranquilidad.

  
El mentado cerró la puerta de un sonoro portazo con la mano que apenas mostraba indicios de ser humana. Sonrió, porque en su orgullo podía reconocer que de cierta forma él lo había ayudado con el tema. Ahora ya no se debían nada, al menos Shishido sentía que solo lealtad.

Shiina volvió a lo suyo: con las uñas comprobaba que podía rasgar el vidrio, acto tan inverosímil que sus mullidas manos de conejo no le permitían realizar. Se miró dicha extremidad y sonrió, poco a poco volvía a recordar lo que era ser humano. Y ese primer cambio, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, se lo debía a Shishido.

**Fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Si Oumagadoki Doubutsuen me perteneciera no estaría aquí haciendo un fanfic. Todo de Horikoshi Kouhei.


End file.
